KICHINITONDA KAZOKU (WITTY FAMILY)
by Straydivarius
Summary: [SPECIAL REQUESTED BY DATGURLL] Di malam natal dengan cuaca beku seperti ini, ranjang Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo berderit panas. Menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana lembutnya Hyunwoo menggagahi Minhyuk. TAGS: SHOWNU; MINHYUK; SHOWNU X MINHYUK; JOOHEON; CHANGKYUN; SHOWHYUK; MONSTA X; BOYS LOVE; DOMESTIC!AU; JAPANESE!SETTING; BABIES!JOOHEON; BABIES!CHANGKYUN. [NOT RATED M FICS]
1. Chapter 1

**ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunwoo pertama kali bertemu dengan Minhyuk itu melalui aplikasi _chat_ _Blued_. Ya, jika kalian sudah cukup dewasa, kalian pasti akan tau _Blued_ itu aplikasi jenis apa. Jika belum, pastikan kalian audah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui ini.

Blued adalah salah satu aplikasi mengobrol dan video siaran langsung yang populer di kalangan kaum minoritas LGBT. Ada banyak aplikasi serupa tapi hanya _Blued_ yang telah mempersatukan Hyunwoo dengan Minhyuk, suaminya kini. Yap, mereka telah resmi menikah, tapi tidak di Korea. Negeri gingseng itu masih cukup menutup mata akan keberadaan _laki-laki suka cowok_. Jadi, setelah cukup mengenal lama, akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk menikah di Jepang. Mereka bukan kawin lari, dan kedua orang tua mereka cukup nyentrik untuk menerima keputusan itu. Selama Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo bahagia, mereka juga bahagia.

Saat pertama bertemu, keduanya mengobrol melalui aplikasi itu dan tidak pernah lebih. Itu yang membuat Minhyuk cepat jatuh cinta pada Hyunwoo. Meski tubuhnya nampak seperti kuli bangunan, Hyunwoo bukan lah tipikal pemuda porno yang gampang terangsang—tidak di depan Minhyuk. Hyunwoo itu lembut, tutur katanya mencerminkan seorang eksekutif muda yang mapan lagi bijaksana. Dan sekali lagi Minhyuk menekankan, Hyunwoo itu tidak porno. Mengingat cukup banyak laki-laki berbadan bagus yang sering Minhyuk temui, mereka semua langsung memamerkan pisang saat pertama kali melakukan panggilan video. DemiTuhan, bukan itu tipe ideal yang Minhyuk mau.

Beruntung Minhyuk berkenalan dengan Hyunwoo ketika gabung di grup obrolan pecinta kucing. Entah apa relasinya tapi sejak hal itu, mereka berdua jadi dekat. Mengabaikan semua obrolan tentang kucing, mereka berdua terlalu asyik dengan dunianya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup. Sungguh lawak.

Minhyuk jatuh cinta pada Hyunwoo karena pria itu tidak pernah terpikir untuk menyentuhnya. Jangankan menyentuh, terkadang sekadar ciuman ringan saja bisa membuat Hyunwoo merona tak karuan. Bahkan hingga mereka menikah, Hyunwoo sama sekali belum menyentuhnya.

Dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di Seoul, mobilitas hyunwoo juga semakin padat. Dia jadi harus bolak-balik Seoul ke Tokyo. Rutinitasnya adalah Hyunwoo akan mengambil cuti lima hari dalam sebulan untuk pulang menemui Minhyuk, atau kadang Minhyuk yang berinisiatif pulang ke Seoul. Jadi lah Minhyuk semakin merana karena tidak pernah disentuh oleh Hyunwoo. Ibaratnya, segel Minhyuk belum dibuka dan ia rawan untuk dibuka orang lain. Terlebih Minhyuk sendirian di sana. Perjuangan untuk melawan adat memang berat, tapi demi cinta apa pun dilakukan, benar?

Tidak mungkin ia mengkhianati Hyunwoo yang jelas-jelas mencintainya seumur hidup. Minhyuk hanya kesepian kok, bukan berarti Minhyuk terpikir untuk selingkuh dengan eksekutif muda lainnya di Tokyo.

Satu tahun setengah setelah menikah, Minhyuk terpikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya saat malam natal tiba. Sambil bersender manja di dada Hyunwoo yang bidang, Minhyuk mulai membuka obrolan.

" _Gom-Woo_..."

Panggil Minhyuk dengan sebutan sayang. Ya, Hyunwoo seperti beruang madu bagi Minhyuk.

"Hmmm?"

"Aku selalu sendirian di sini. Aku juga memikirkan bagaimana jika kita mempunyai seorang anak?"

Hyunwoo terlihat berpikir. Apakah ini suatu kode dari Minhyuk untuk segera membuka segelnya atau bagaimana? Ah, suami macam apa sih Hyunwoo yang belum pernah menyentuh pasangannya sendiri.

"Mau membuatnya malam ini?"

Keduanya terdiam. Jika Hyunwoo sendiri kaget dengan kata-katanya, apalagi Minhyuk. Ia belum pernah dan tidak menyangka jika Hyunwoo akan mengatakan hal itu.

Ditimpa cahaya temaram dari televisi, Minhyuk bisa melihat wajah Hyunwoo berubah merah.

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan seperti itu." ucap Minhyuk setengah mau setengah malu. "Tapi jika kamu ingin, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kita sudah sah, kan?"

Bahkan ketika Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo tahu bahwa laki-laki tidak bisa melahirkan, Hyunwoo akan tetap membuka segel Minhyuk untuk yang pertama kalinya. Setelah lebih dari satu tahun menikah, kini Hyunwoo telah resmi mengikat Minhyuk sebagai miliknya.

Di malam natal dengan cuaca beku seperti ini, ranjang Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo berderit panas. Menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana lembutnya Hyunwoo menggagahi Minhyuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Resiko tetap harus diterima. Dua hari setelah natal berlangsung, Hyunwoo harus kembali ke Korea untuk masalah pekerjaan. Tapi, kali ini pemuda beruang itu pergi membawa sebuah janji untuk Minhyuk yang merana ditinggal sendirian di Tokyo. Janji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Minhyuk lagi setelah tahun baru.

Hari ini Hyunwoo mendapatkan telepon dari atasan yang juga sekaligus ayahnya. Beliau bilang, Hyunwoo akan segera dimutasi ke kantor cabang yang ada di Tokyo pada pertengahan Januari nanti. Minhyuk harus benar-benar bersabar untuk hal itu. Semua akan indah pada waktunya dan sesuatu yang baik datang pada yang mau menunggu, Minhyuk percaya hal itu.

"Minhyuk- _ah_ , apa yang kamu mau untuk hadiah tahun baru?"

"Aku hanya mau kamu sebagai hadiahnya, Hyunwoo." Ucap Minhyuk. Walau sudah lama menikah, Kecupan singkat dari Minhyuk akan selalu membuat Hyunwoo tersipu . Apalagi di tengah keramaian bandara siang ini.

" _Mainichi sono egao ga mirareru hito wa zettai ni kono yo de ichiban shiawase na otoko da yo._ (Orang yang bisa melihat senyum kamu setiap hari pasti laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia.)" Hyunwoo ngegombal. Duh, Minhyuk jadi tidak ingin melepas pelukannya. "– _Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara!_ (Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu!)" lanjut Hyunwoo.

" _Okashiiyo ne. Anata no soba ni iru to, tottemo ochitsuku no. Maru de zutto mae kara no shiriai mitai ni?_ (Aneh ya. Kalau aku bersamamu, aku merasa damai. Apakah karena kita sudah lama saling mengenal?)"

" _Zutto anata to isshoni itai desu._ (Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya.)" ucapan final Minhyuk mengakhiri pelukan mereka, sekaligus mengiringi keberangkatan Hyunwoo.

Hingga punggung lebar suaminya menghilang dari balik _boarding room_ , Minhyuk baru memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Semoga, tahun baru nanti juga membawa pengharapan baru untuk mereka berdua. Terlebih jika mereka berdua kelak akan resmi menetap di jepang. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika tahun baru mereka diisi dengan tawa canda, mungkin ada bonus tawa anak kecil.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat hati Minhyuk berdesir hangat.

Ya, Minhyuk itu suka anak kecil. Bahkan ia kerap mengajak main anak tetangga sebelah yang ia panggil Michan. Usianya baru lima tahun, dan anak perempuan itu suka sekali jika Minhyuk mengepang rambutnya. Terkadang hingga ia lupa memulangkan bocah itu ke rumahnya. Minhyuk juga ingin punya anak, dan tetangga sebelahnya memaklumi hal itu.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia mendapat panggilan telepon dari seseorang. Rupanya, dari Bibi Furu, ibunya Michan. Minhyuk segera mengangkatnya lalu menyambungkan panggilan itu ke speaker mobil.

 _"Moshi-moshi. Minhyuk-san?"_

"Iya, aku sendiri, Neechan. _Do shita no?_ (Ada apa?)"

 _"Aku punya rekomendasi tempat untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi."_

"Apakah aku harus ke sana sekarang juga, Neechan?"

 _"Tidak perlu repot seperti itu. Kita bisa pergi bersama sore ini."_

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Itu berarti Aku masih bisa mengajak main Michan. _Anata wa ki ni shimasen ka?_ (Kamu tidak keberatan, kan?) "

 _"Aku malah butuh bantuanmu. Michan akan ku tinggal sendiri. Aku harus pergi ke Okinawa sebentar dan kita lanjut pergi sore harinya. Hehe."_

"Ah, _Mondainai_. (Tidak masalah) aku akan dengan senang hati menjaga Michan. Neechan bisa mengandalkanku."

 _"Ah, arigato gozaimasu. Minhyuk-san."_

" _Doitashimashite._ (Tidak masalah)"

Berhubung natal kali ini terasa hambar, mungkin tempat mengadopsi anak dan kado natal untuk Hyunwoo di bulan Januari ini akan menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minhyuk tau, keputusan ini berat dan juga membutuhkan persetujuan kedua belah pihak. Namun, Minhyuk juga sangat hapal jika Hyunwoo tidak akan menolak apa pun yang Minhyuk mau. Termasuk pernyataannya malam natal waktu itu untuk mempunyai seorang anak. Sekarang pukul lima sore tepatnya di panti asuhan Kasih Ibu dan Minhyuk belum mau beranjak pulang. Bahkan ia sempat lupa tujuan ia datang ke sini karena sibuk menjadi _freelancer_ dadakan untuk panti asuhan itu. Mulai dari menyiapkan makan sore, bermain rumah-rumahan, hingga membacakan buku dongeng. Ada Michan dan Bibi Furu juga ikut membantu, itu menyenangkan karena semakin ramai. Hingga waktunya anak-anak itu mandi sore dan belajar, Minhyuk baru ingat apa yang sebenarnya harus ia lakukan di tempat ini.

"Ah, begini, Makoto- _san_ , sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membawa pulang mereka semua, tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin haha." akhirnya Minhyuk memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan bapak paruh baya pemilik panti asuhan di ruangannya. "Aku mendapat rekomendasi tempat ini dari temanku dan, ya, tempat ini punya reputasi yang baik untuk mengadopsi anak. Jadi, aku memutuskan akan mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka."

"Ah, apakah mereka tidak terlalu dewasa untuk orang tua muda sepertimu Minhyuk- _san_?"

"Benar juga, sih." Minhyuk menimang-nimang sejenak.

"Jika anda mau kami baru mendapatkan kabar bahwa anak bayi yang kami temukan di depan pintu rumah ini sudah boleh dibawa pulang besok."

"Bayi? Ditemukan di depan pintu?"

"Ya, biasanya dia ditelantarkan karena pernikahan dini atau orang tuanya terlalu miskin untuk merawatnya." Pria baya dengan tatapan teduh menarik napas sebentar. "Usianya baru empat bulan, dan untungnya salah satu suster kami mendengar tangisannya yang kencang. Dia anak laki-laki yang kuat, bisa bertahan di bekunya cuaca hanya berlapis selimut bedong."

"Wah... Jadi aku harus kembali lagi besok?"

"Iya, jika anda berniat untuk mengadopsinya, bawalah persyaratan standar catatan sipil dan sejumlah uang untuk jaminannya. Ya, anda tahu panti asuhan ini tidak bisa berdiri kecuali bantuan dari donatur yang datang untuk mengadopsi."

Minhyuk mengulas senyum. Bahkan ketika ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan bayi itu, Minhyuk sudah merasa ada ikatan kuat yang terasa di hatinya.

"Apa saja yang harus ku bawa, Makoto- _san_?"

"Gampang, itu seperti paspor, surat rumah, ijin tinggal dari pihak kepolisian dan uang lima puluh dua ribu yen sebagai jaminannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, itu hanya persyaratan standar dari kami. Jika anda kelak akan mendaftarakan anak itu di pencatatan sipil, kami bisa langsung memberikan sertifikat resmi berlisensi dari komisi perlindungan anak. Itu bisa membantumu untuk cepat mendapatkan ijin dari pengadilan untuk hak asuh anak ini."

"Ah, apa itu juga akan membantu jika aku ingin membawanya pulang ke Korea? Rencananya aku akan mendaftarkan anak itu dengan marga suamiku."

"Tentu. Terlebih dahulu anda harus menang di pengadilan untuk mengambil hak asuhnya. Masalah pencatatan sipil, itu bisa dilakukan dimana saja. Tapi aku tidak yakin kelak apakah anak itu akan mempunyai paspor Jepang atau Korea."

"Ah, itu tidak masalah. Terima kasih telah membantu, Makoto-san."

" _Shiawasena kokoro de anata o otetsudai shimasu._ (Senang bisa membantu dengan hati yang lapang.)"

Diakhiri jabatan tangan, Minhyuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyuman yang cerah. Bahkan bibi Furu heran melihatnya—Tidak juga sih. Pribadi Minhyuk memang selalu cerah seperti matahari. Tapi mungkin kali ini dua kali lebih cerah dari biasanya.

" _Anata wa kyo totemo shiawase-sō ni miemasu_ , Minhyuk- _chan_. (Kamu terlihat senang sekali, Minhyuk!)"

"Tentu! Aku punya hadiah tahun baru untuk Hyunwoo yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bayi itu cukup berat untuk ukuran bayi berusia tiga bulan, menurut Hyunwoo. Wajahnya bulan telur, hidung mancung dan juga bibirnya merah merekah. Badannya mungil dan sangat pas dalam dekapan Hyunwoo. Laki-laki itu harus bisa menjadi lembut untuk menggendongnya.

Memang, setiap bayi kecil tanpa dosa merupakan hadiah terindah dari Tuhan. Terbukti ketika Hyunwoo lelah tidak karuan karena _deadline_ menumpuk, Wonho, seorang jaksa terkenal yang merangkap sebagai teman sekantornya datang dan membuatnya segar kembali dengan seorang bayi kecil entah anak siapa. Seolah membawa keajaiban, bayi itu membuat semua beban imajiner ratusan kilogram di pundak Hyunwoo menghilang. Bahkan pemuda berotot itu sempat bergetar saat pertama kali menggendongnya. Takut-takut sesuatu terjadi pada anak itu, Hyunwoo kembali menaruhnya di dalam stroller.

"Namanya Changkyun. Marganya Lim. Sepupuku tidak bisa merawatnya karena ia mengidap _skizofrenia_ setelah suaminya tewas bunuh diri karena terlilit hutang. Aku harap kamu bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

"Lim Changkyun ya..." Hyunwoo berpikir sejenak.

"Kamu bisa mengubah marga secepatnya di catatan sipil."

Hyunwoo mengulas senyum. Ia merasa hatinya telah terikat dengan Changkyun. Minhyuk pasti akan menyukai hal ini.

"Wonho- _ah_ , bisa kah kau membantuku mengambil hak asuh atas Changkyun? Aku tidak pernah berpengalaman sebelumnya."

"Tentu aku akan membantumu, sobat. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Hyunwoo membungkuk sedikit lalu mengusap pipi Changkyun. Bagaimana bayi itu bisa tidur pulas tanpa sekalipun terusik bisingnya mesin penghancur kertas yang berderu di setiap sudut kantor? Ah, Hyunwoo hanya belum mengerti cara mengurus bayi, dan ia akan segera mencari tahu setelah ini.

Untuk sekarang, pulang ke apartemen adalah hal yang paling penting rasanya. Besok hari jumat, Hyunwoo kosong seharian dan pasti ia harus menyibukan diri dengan berkas-berkas pengadilan untuk mengambil hak asuh Changkyun. Tiga hari lagi tahun baru menyambut, rasanya ia benar-benar tidak sabar hingga pertengahan Januari agar bisa cepat menemui Minhyuk. Oh, ia bahkan lupa memberitahu suaminya tentang hal ini. Kebetulan ada pesan _Kakaotalk_ dari Minhyuk.

"Cepat pulang, aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Aku punya kado tahun baru yang spesial hanya untukmu."

Membacanya membuat Hyunwoo reflek tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga mempunyai kado tahun baru untukmu. Spesial hanya untukmu, Minhyuk. _Doki doki shichatta yo, Aishiteru._ (Aku jadi deg-degan nih, aku mencintaimu.)"

Jika ini berupa potongan video musik, mungkin Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk ada di satu frame yang sedang duduk berlawanan arah dan dibatasi oleh dinding jarak sambil tersenyum memandangi ponsel masing-masing. Hanya terpaut jarak ribuan kilometer memisahkan.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hyunwoo. Aku yang paling mencintaimu."

Kini emotikon cium disertakan. Hyunwoo membalasnya dengan stiker _peaches_ yang membawa _banner_ cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namanya Jooheon. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Jooheon- _ie_. Terdengar seperti Honey."

"Ah, halo, Jooheon. Ini Aku A-ayah. _Otou-san_ (Ayah). Dan ini adikmu, Changkyun."

"Jika kamu _Otou-san_ , aku tidak keberatan dipanggil _Okaa-san_ (Ibu)."

"Minhyuk- _ah_ , kamu serius?"

"Halo, Changkyun. Ini Aku, _Okaa-san_."

"Minhyuk-ah, _kore wa watashinojinsei de mottomo utsukushī okurimonodesu._ (Ini adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku.)"

"Aku juga. Berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku dan Jooheon."

"Aku bersumpah. Kamu juga harus berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan Changkyun."

"Aku bersumpah."

"Aku mecintaimu." "Aku mencintaimu."

Kata orang, salju itu turun membawa keajaiban, apalagi ditambah dengan dua anak manusia yang belum berlumur dosa seperti Changkyun dan Jooheon. Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk merasa semakin terberkati, tahun baru ini benar-benar membawa keajaiban sekaligus pengharapan baru bagi mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat tahun umur pernikahan mereka sudah terlewati, Dan seterusnya seperti itu mereka sibuk menikmati hidup hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya.

Jika Minhyuk meminta sesuatu. Maka Hyunwoo akan berusaha setengah mati untuk mendapatkan apa yang suaminya inginkan, begitu pula dengan Minhyuk yang punya pola pikir untuk tidak pernah merepotkan Hyunwoo, jadi lah ia berusaha sendiri. Ketika tiba saatnya kedua orang itu mendapat apa yang mereka cari, rumah mereka jadi ramai. Terkhusus kini pada Changkyun dan Jooheon.

Ya, mereka saling memberikan kado satu sama lain di tahun baru lima tahun yang lalu, ingat? Itu Minhyuk dengan seorang bayi yang ia beri nama Jooheon, dan Hyunwoo dengan _baby_ Changkyun yang ia bawa dari Seoul.

Keluarga kecil mereka semakin lengkap kini dengan adanya dua anak kecil _hyper_ yang selalu penasaran dengan apa pun.

Son Jooheon dan Son Changkyun, umur mereka baru menginjak tiga tahun dan mereka berdua selalu bertanya tentang hal-hal yang ada di dunia ini.

" _Okaa-san_ , yang dimakan _Otou-san_ itu apa namanya?" Ujar Jooheon sambil menarik-narik kecil ujung celemek Minhyuk. Jooheon amat penasaran saat melihat Hyunwoo memakan _onigiri_ , dan itu membuatnya segera ngacir ke dapur dan bertanya pada _Okaa-san_ nya.

"Itu namanya nasi kepal, Jooheon- _ah_ , kamu mau?" Minhyuk berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala Jooheon. Bocah itu mengangguk dengan semangat sambil terus tersenyum. Membuat Minhyuk gemas dengan lesung pipinya.

Kebetulan ada sisa beberapa nasi kepal isi daging ayam di dalam rice cooker.

"Nah, sekarang jangan ganggu _Okaa-san_ dulu, ya. Jadi lah anak baik."

Belum selesai Minhyuk membalikan badan, datang Changkyun yang juga menarik-narik celemek Minhyuk.

" _Okaa-san_ , apa itu yang dimakan Honey?"

 _Well_ , dimana ada Jooheon, di situ ada Changkyun. Akan ada banyak pertanyaan lain yang akan mereka lontarkan pada Minhyuk atau Hyunwoo. Tapi biasanya Minhyuk yang akan rajin menjawab. Kalau Hyunwoo sih lebih ke sekadar jawaban singkat atau memilih kalimat sakti;

 ** _"Coba kamu tanya pada Okaa-san."_**

Itu semua belum apa-apa karena Minhyuk tidak akan mau menceritakan bagaimana paniknya ia membuat susu untuk kedua bocah itu saat pertama kali ditinggal liburan pengasuhnya. Kejadian itu hanya selang dua bulan ketika Jooheon resmi mendapat marga depan dari Hyunwoo, namanya juga orang tua baru.

Tapi setelah empat tahun lebih melewati cobaan yang halang melintang, akhirnya mereka bisa mendapat pujian resmi dari Bibi Furu untuk masalah menjaga anak kecil. Oh, ngomong ngomong tentang Bibi nyentrik itu, Hyunwoo jadi ingat sesuatu.

Sore hari ketika musim gugur menyambut, Hyunwoo iseng bertanya.

"Minhyuk, apa kita perlu menimbang saran Bibi Furu untuk mendaftarkan Changkyun dan Jooheon ke _playground_?"

Sambil menyesap teh hijau, Minhyuk berpikir sejenak. Suasana tenang untuk mengobrol berdua seperti ini tidak akan bisa terlaksana jika Changkyun dan Jooheon belum pulas tertidur.

"Mungkin tidak buruk juga. Aku sudah mengajarkan beberapa huruf dan kalimat sederhana pada mereka berdua. Aku rasa mereka lebih tertarik dengan bahasa Inggris."

"Aku akan mencari rekomendasi _playground_ yang bagus di sekitar sini, jika kamu tidak keberatan."

Hyunwoo benar-benar terdengar seperti kepala rumah tangga idaman. Selalu mengerti dan meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu pada pasangannya.

"Aku rasa Bibi Furu bisa membantu kita."

Ah, benar. Ada gunanya juga Minhyuk mempunyai tetangga nyentrik seperti Bibi Furu yang menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai refrensi komik gay Jepang di dunia nyata. Jadi ia tidak harus repot lagi mencari kesana-kemari. Setidaknya, itu yang ada dalam kepala Hyunwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi guru privat bagi Changkyun dan Jooheon telah menjadi rutinitas pagi untuk Minhyuk setelah ditinggal pergi bekerja oleh Hyunwoo. Selesai ia mengurus Hyunwoo beserta _bento_ favoritnya, tidak lupa juga Minhyuk mengajarkan berbagai kosakata baru untuk Jooheon dan Changkyun.

"A untuk buah merah bulat namanya Apel."

" _Appuru_ ~" Changkyun dan Jooheon kompak berseru. Ludahnya menyembur kemana-mana.

"J untuk buah oranye bulat namanya Jeruk."

" _Jiyuuuk_ ~"

"Bukan Jiyuk, tapi Jeruk."

" _Okaa-san_ , bukannya ini _Orenji_?" tanya Changkyun penasaran. Tentu ia protes karena apa yang disebut dalam kanal belajar membaca dari Disney namanya _Orange_ , bukan jeruk.

"Iya! Ini namanya _Orenji_ bukan _Juyuuuk_!" Jooheon ikutan protes. Bibirnya manyun tidak karuan.

"Ah, rupanya anak _Okaa-san_ pintar bahasa Inggris ya! Kalau ini namanya apa?" tunjuk Minhyuk pada gambar mangga.

"Manggo! _Manggo juice_ buatan bibi Maiko sangat enak." Jooheon berseru. Membuat Changkyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa karena kalah cepat dari bocah sipit itu.

"Kalau yang ini?" kali ini, gambar sesisir pisang.

"Banananana." kali ini, Changkyun berseru secepat mungkin tidak mau kalah dari Jooheon. Sadar karena Jooheon dan _Okaa-san_ nya tertawa, ia melancarkan protes lagi. "Kenapa? Namanya Banananana, kan?"

"Changkyun-ah, yang benar _Banana_. Tidak perlu ada bonus di belakangnya."

Minhyuk memberi pengertian. Pernyataan _Okaa-san_ nya itu lantas membuat Changkyun tersipu malu.

"Whoo! Changkyun bodoh."

"Eeeeyy, Joohoney tidak boleh bilang begitu. Kalian sama-sama pintar dan harus saling mengoreksi jika ada yang salah."

"Iya, Okaa-san, Honey mengerti. Changkyun- _ah_ , maafkan aku." Jooheon berinisiatif mengulurkan tangan, tapi Changkyun hanya memandanginya. Setelah beberapa detik, yang ada bocah sipit itu malah disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Changkyun.

Ah, andai Hyunwoo melihat ini.

Di saat mereka akan melanjutkan pelajaran, dering telpon rumah menginterupsi. Membuat proses belajar terhenti sebentar karena Minhyuk harus mengangkatnya.

"Sebentar ya, jangan berhenti mengeja sampai _Okaa-san_ kembali." Minhyuk mengusak kepala kedua bocah itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Kediaman keluarga Son di sini."

"Minhyuk- _chan_! Aku punya rekomendasi _playground_ yang bagus di sekitar sini. Pendaftarannya di pertengahan musim semi nanti."

Minhyuk merasa de javu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari pasangan Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo terus diwarnai keceriaan tawa canda dari Jooheon dan Changkyun. Kini, kedua anak laki-laki super kepo itu telah resmi masuk ke jenjang pendidikan anak usia dini. Rutinitas Minhyuk pun berubah. Jika sebelumnya Hyunwoo berangkat kerja sendirian, kini lelaki berbadan tegap itu ditemani rombongan keluarga kecilnya. Ya, Changkyun dan Jooheon ikut untuk pergi ke playground di pagi hari dan Minhyuk menemani hingga pukul sembilan. Setelahnya, Minhyuk pulang ke rumah dan menjemput mereka di sore hari. Sebenarnya Minhyuk tidak terlalu kaget dengan sistem pendidikan usia dini di Jepang karena tidak berbeda jauh dengan di Seoul. Dimana ada kurikulum tidur siang yang bagus untuk perkembangan tulang anak. Itu bagus untuk Jooheon dan Changkyun agar pertumbuhan tinggi badannya kelak akan maksimal.

Mempelajari banyak hal dan bertanya ini-itu membuat Jooheon dan Changkyun semakin aktif mengoceh. Tapi di suatu hari di musim semi, Jooheon dan Changkyun pulang bersama Minhyuk tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mungil mereka. Minhyuk heran sendiri kenapa anak-anaknya jadi lebih pendiam. Selama perjalanan, Jooheon dan Minhyuk terus melancarkan aksi konfrontasi berupa membungkam mulut mereka hingga tiba di rumah.

Waktu itu hari jumat sore, Jooheon dan Changkyun masuk ke rumah tanpa memberikan salam dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Hyunwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan saluran televisi tentu kaget dengan sikap anak-anaknya. Kebetulan ia sedang berada di rumah karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai di siang hari.

"Eh, kenapa anak _Otou-san_ tidak memberi salam _aku pulang_ , hmmm?"

Changkyun dan Jooheon yang merajuk membuat Hyunwoo mengalihkan atensinya dari acara lawak murahan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Tidak biasanya _Okaa-san_ dikacangin seperti itu selama perjalanan. Jika Honey dan Changkyun mau bertanya sesuatu, Mungkin _Otou-san_ tau jawabannya." Minhyuk melipir ke dapur, ingin membuat cemilan sore.

" _Otou-san_ harus menjawab ini dengan jujur!" Jooheon berseru. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada dan tampangnya galak sekali.

"Ya, tidak baik berkata bohong." Changkyun ikut menimpali. Hyunwoo tersenyum lembut lalu merangkul mereka berdua ke dalam gendongannya.

" _Otou-san_ akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin."

"Benar? Janji?" Changkyun dan Jooheon memberi isyarat jari kelingking.

"Janji."

" _Otou-san_ , semua teman-teman di sekolah punya _Okaa-san_ yang selalu memakai gaun indah." Jooheon mulai berbicara. Firasat Hyunwoo mulai tidak enak.

"Kenapa _Okaa-san_ kita memakai celana? Kita juga mau punya _Okaa-san_ yang memakai gaun indah."

 _Duar_. Pertanyaan Changkyun sungguh di luar perkiraannya.

"A-ah, itu. Coba kalian tanya pada _Okaa-san_ apakah _Okaa-san_ mau memakai gaun besok. _Otou-san_ tidak bisa menjawabnya karena _Okaa-san_ yang harus menentukannya."

Ya, Hyunwoo dan jawaban singkat padat andalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.終わり.**

 **.Owari.**

 **.THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: TERUNTUK ANIS MAYSARAH AKA LECI AKA DATGURLL YANG TERCINTA. TERIMA KASIH ATAS HADIAH PHOTOCARD DADDY WONHONYA. SUMPAH SEUMUR-UMUR BARU LU YANG NGASIH GUA HADIAH PAS PERTAMA MASUK FANDOM. SELEBIHNYA PAS GUA JADI TENTARA(?) DAN SLIPED TO THE DIAMOND LIFE GA ADA YANG PERNAH NGASIH HADIAH WELCOME KAYAK LU. SUMPAH TERHARU JADINYA. JANGAN DENDAM LAGI NIH, UDAH W BIKIN SHOWHYUK FLUFF SAMPE TUMPAH-TUMPAH Y G? W GA SANGGUP LAGI NERUSIN DRAFT AWALNYA BCZ W UDAH LAMA GA SEKOLAH JADI LUPA LATAR SUASANA KELAS. BTW UDAH KERASA BELOM JEPANGNYA? MABOK APA YA W SAMPE KEPIKIRAN LATAR JEPANG. TERIMA KASIH UNTUK AZURA EVE DAN FF BERJUDUL WITTY KARENA PAS MALEM MALEM GUA BACA ITU, LANGSUNG TERINSPIRASI SHOWHYUK. MIRIP DI BEBERAPA SCENE DOANG KOK KARENA EMANG GUA AMBIL SCENE FAVORIT DI FF ITU. LOVE BANGET DEH SAMA FF-NYA. AZURA EVE. BUAT PARK IN JUNG, JANGAN DENDAM LAGI SAMA GUA YA?! INI UDAH FLUFF KAN!**

 **YAUDAH LAH, DI JUMAT YANG GABUT INI SETELAH PUAS STREAMING MONSTA X RAY S.2 EP 2, AKHIRNYA FF INI SELESAI JUGA. NGETIK 2 HARI LANGSUNG DAPET 3.6K+ HAHAHAHA KETAUAN KAN NO LIFENYA SEORANG BASKORO. BAYANGIN AJA MINHYUK SAMA SHOWNU JADI ORANG TUA PAS DI MONSTA X RAY EP 5. BAGAIMANA KIYOWONYA MINHYUK YANG LAGI NGEDONGENG. FYI, TERNYATA JOOHEON BAU BEDAK BAYI! SO, GUA MEMBUAT JOOHEON JADI ANAKNYA SHOWHYUK DI SINI.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, THIS IS NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


	2. Cerita Changkyun dan Jooheon

**ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari pasangan Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo terus diwarnai keceriaan tawa canda dari Jooheon dan Changkyun. Kini, kedua anak laki-laki super kepo itu telah resmi masuk ke jenjang pendidikan anak usia dini. Rutinitas Minhyuk pun berubah. Jika sebelumnya Hyunwoo berangkat kerja sendirian, kini lelaki berbadan tegap itu ditemani rombongan keluarga kecilnya. Ya, Changkyun dan Jooheon ikut untuk pergi ke playground di pagi hari dan Minhyuk menemani hingga pukul sembilan. Setelahnya, Minhyuk pulang ke rumah dan menjemput mereka di sore hari. Sebenarnya Minhyuk tidak terlalu kaget dengan sistem pendidikan usia dini di Jepang karena tidak berbeda jauh dengan di Seoul. Dimana ada kurikulum tidur siang yang bagus untuk perkembangan tulang anak. Itu bagus untuk Jooheon dan Changkyun agar pertumbuhan tinggi badannya kelak akan maksimal.

Mempelajari banyak hal dan bertanya ini-itu membuat Jooheon dan Changkyun semakin aktif mengoceh. Tapi di suatu hari di musim semi, Jooheon dan Changkyun pulang bersama Minhyuk tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mungil mereka. Minhyuk heran sendiri kenapa anak-anaknya jadi lebih pendiam. Selama perjalanan, Jooheon dan Minhyuk terus melancarkan aksi konfrontasi berupa membungkam mulut mereka hingga tiba di rumah.

Waktu itu hari jumat sore, Jooheon dan Changkyun masuk ke rumah tanpa memberikan salam dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Hyunwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan saluran televisi tentu kaget dengan sikap anak-anaknya. Kebetulan ia sedang berada di rumah karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai di siang hari.

"Eh, kenapa anak _Otou-san_ tidak memberi salam _aku pulang_ , hmmm?"

Changkyun dan Jooheon yang merajuk membuat Hyunwoo mengalihkan atensinya dari acara lawak murahan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Tidak biasanya _Okaa-san_ dikacangin seperti itu selama perjalanan. Jika Honey dan Changkyun mau bertanya sesuatu, Mungkin _Otou-san_ tau jawabannya." Minhyuk melipir ke dapur, ingin membuat cemilan sore.

" _Otou-san_ harus menjawab ini dengan jujur!" Jooheon berseru. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada dan tampangnya galak sekali.

"Ya, tidak baik berkata bohong." Changkyun ikut menimpali. Hyunwoo tersenyum lembut lalu merangkul mereka berdua ke dalam gendongannya.

" _Otou-san_ akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin."

"Benar? Janji?" Changkyun dan Jooheon memberi isyarat jari kelingking.

"Janji."

" _Otou-san_ , semua teman-teman di sekolah punya _Okaa-san_ yang selalu memakai gaun indah." Jooheon mulai berbicara. Firasat Hyunwoo mulai tidak enak.

"Kenapa _Okaa-san_ kita memakai celana? Kita juga mau punya _Okaa-san_ yang memakai gaun indah."

 _Duar_. Pertanyaan Changkyun sungguh di luar perkiraannya.

"A-ah, itu. Coba kalian tanya pada _Okaa-san_ apakah _Okaa-san_ mau memakai gaun besok. _Otou-san_ tidak bisa menjawabnya karena _Okaa-san_ yang harus menentukannya."

Ya, Hyunwoo dan jawaban singkat padat andalannya.

* * *

Ini kisah selingan, ketika Jooheon dan Changkyun beranjak dewasa.

Mempunyai buah hati merupakan anugerah terbesar yang diimpikan setiap orang. Bahkan oleh pasangan yang mustahil mendapatkanya. Ambil contoh untuk pasangan Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo. Kurang diberkati apalagi keluarga kecilnya dengan kedatangan dua jagoan kecil di tengah keberadaan mereka? Selain membawa berkat, juga ada banyak hal baru yang mereka bawa untuk Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo. Hikmahnya, setiap bayi kecil tanpa dosa merupakan berkat yang bisa datang pada siapa pun. Termasuk pada pasangan minoritas LGBT sekali pun.

Secara harfiah, Changkyun, Hyunwoo, Jooheon dan Minhyuk tidak berbagi DNA. Tapi entah kenapa sifat mereka jadi mirip satu sama lain. Maksudnya, Changkyun jadi lebih mirip Hyunwoo yang tidak banyak bicara tapi menyimpan banyak kejutan di dalamnya sementara Jooheon lebih riang dan sering menunjukan _aegyo_ seperti Minhyuk. Sifat itu terbawa hingga mereka masuk sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah, dan mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu.

Mungkin ikatan batin saat pertama kali mereka menemukan berkatnya masing-masing menjadikan Changkyun dan Jooheon berbagi DNA imajiner dari kedua orang tua yang membawanya.

Ada kejadian lucu ketika suatu hari di musim panas, saat itu Hyunwoo sibuk menyiram tanaman hias di pekarangan. Hyunwoo bingung ketika ia sedang berjongkok untuk memangkas beberapa daun, punggungnya terasa berat. Ternyata Jooheon datang dan gelendotan di punggungnya.

" _Otou-san_ , temanku bilang ia melihat gajah dengan belalai panjang dan kuping yang lebar di kebun binatang."

Itu Jooheon kecil yang bertanya. Baru masuk kelas empat sekolah dasar. Sepertinya ia begitu antusias dan berharap sang _Otou-san_ akan mendengar ceritanya.

"Kamu mau pergi ke kebun binatang juga, _Honey_ - _chan_?"

Dan pertanyaan Hyunwoo berhasil membuat anak laki-laki sipit itu semakin antusias. Siapa yang tidak mau melihat gajah di kebun binatang?

"Benarkah? Apa kita akan pergi hari minggu ini?" tanya Jooheon dengan wajah berbinar penuh harap. Lengan kecilnya melingkar kuat di leher Hyunwoo

"Tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk pergi ke kebun binatang. Di tubuhmu juga ada gajah dengan belalai. Coba kamu buka celana di depan _Okaa-san_ dan tanya dimana letak gajah itu berada."

Kalian tahu? Diam-diam Hyunwoo itu penuh kejutan untuk hal menjahili Minhyuk. Tentu itu di luar bayangan kalian tentang Hyunwoo si eksekutif muda yang kaku dan tidak ramah. Bahkan mungkin untuk kejutan-kejutan lain, Hyunwoo jagonya.

Hingga sekarang, Hyunwoo tidak akan pernah lupa raut wajah Minhyuk yang merah padam ketika Jooheon ngacir ke dapur lalu bertanya dimana letak gajahnya berada sambil membuka celana. Sesudahnya Hyunwoo tidak mendapat jatah makan malam dan Jooheon malah cengengesan tanpa dosa.

Untuk yang satu itu, tetap menjadi hal yang memalukan untuk Jooheon karena Hyunwoo selalu menceritakannya di depan keluarga besar mereka saat merayakan natal di Korea. Bahkan hingga Jooheon beranjak dewasa.

Atau satu lagi kejadian lucu yang menular dari Hyunwoo ke Changkyun. Waktu itu kedua jagoan kecilnya baru saja naik ke tingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Ngomong-ngomong, Minhyuk yang paling ribet mengurus ini itu untuk mereka berdua. Mulai dari persiapan ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki semuanya lengkap tidak boleh ada yang kurang. Jooheon dan Changkyun jadi berpikir, sebenarnya siapa yang akan pergi ke sekolah?

Satu hari Changkyun dan Jooheon sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mereka tengah memakai sepatu dan Minhyuk sibuk menaburkan bedak bayi ke pipi mereka—asal kalian tahu Changkyun dan Jooheon senang sekali memakai bedak bayi sebelum sekolah.

" _Okaa-san_ , aku mau permen karet _mint_ untuk menyegarkan nafas."

Kebetulan, mereka sarapan beberapa _sushi_ dan _sashimi_ hari ini, itu membuat Jooheon merasa di dalam mulutnya ada ikan salmon yang berenang dengan air liurnya. Sedikit tidak nyaman dan Jooheon butuh penyegar.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, ya." saat Minhyuk berbalik menuju dapur, Changkyun nengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Aku punya satu, _honey_ - _chan_. Kamu mau?"

Tentu dengan wajah polos Changkyun, Jooheon tidak akan pernah curiga jika itu permen karet tipuan dengan kecoa mainan di dalamnya. Alhasil, Jooheon berteriak sejadi-jadinya sambil menangis memeluk _Okaa_ - _san_ nya. Minhyuk terkekeh dibuatnya dan tidak pernah habis berpikir jika Changkyun mempunyai mainan seperti itu.

Saat ditanya itu mainan punya siapa, tentu anak yang lebih muda dengan cengiran percaya diri menjawab permen karet mainan itu miliknya. Changkyun bilang dia mendapatkan mainan itu dari Aiko, kakak kelasnya. Aiko kecewa karena tidak berhasil mengerjai Changkyun yang tidak kaget sama sekali, untuk itu aiko memberikannya pada Changkyun.

* * *

Kebiasaan ditemani dari kecil oleh Changkyun membuat Jooheon sangat kecewa saat mendapati fakta bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan adikmya karena beda sekolah. Ya, perbedaan nilai membuat Changkyun dan Jooheon masuk ke SMA yang berbeda, meski jaraknya hanya terpaut beberapa blok. Dan pagi ini, tugasnya Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo untuk mengantar Jooheon dan Changkyun. Tentu Jooheon lebih memilih pergi bersama Minhyuk dan Changkyun dengan Hyunwoo. Berbeda sekolah bukan berarti mereka menjalani hari pertama dengan lesu. Jooheon dan Changkyun berjanji akan menjadi anak baik di sekolah, bahkan sebelum berangkat terpisah, jagoan kebanggaan Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo itu sempat berpelukan.

" _Honey_ harus janji sama _Okaa_ - _san_ untuk rajin belajar, jangan mau kalah sama Changkyun, ya?

Hari ini hari pertama Jooheon masuk ke kelas. Tapi sembari menunggu bel jam pertama dimulai, Minhyuk mengajak Jooheon untuk mencicipi menu di kantin sekolah. Beberapa potong roti isi habis mereka santap dan bel akan berdering 15 menit lagi.

" _Okaa_ - _san_ aku minta maaf jika nilai matematiku sangat buruk. Aku sangat membenci pelajaran matematika."

"Oh kalau begitu _Honey_ tunjukan pada _Okaa-san_ prestasi yang lain dari matematika. Honey tau, belajar tidak hanya dari sekolah, tapi sekolah itu penting untuk kita."

Mulai kebiasaan Minhyuk yang senang sekali gelendotan pada Jooheon. Minhyuk pikir sekarang Jooheon tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang tampan dan bahunya menjadi lebar sekali, persis Hyunwoo. Jadi nyaman untuk gelendotan sambil menciumi tengkuk Jooheon yang wangi bedak bayi—ya, Jooheon masih suka memakai bedak bayi, bahkan hingga masuk Sekolah menengah atas.

" _Okaa-san_ apaan _sih_. Malu _tau_ diliatin sama orang lain. Aku kan sudah besar."

"Tapi kamu tetap bayi kecilku. Son Jooheon."

Minhyuk semakin gemas jika Jooheon merajuk. Walau Jooheon merasa tidak nyaman, Minhyuk tetap mencubiti pipi Jooheon. Semua orang setuju, bahkan bibi Furu pernah bilang jika pipi Jooheon itu putih, lembut dan berlapis bedak bayi, persis seperti kue _mochi_.

" _Okaa-san_ sudah, malu—hmmpphh."

"Kamu jangan bawel. Nanti _Okaa-san_ sita ponsel kamu baru tau rasa."

Jika itu bukan ancaman yang terlalu berarti, mungkin sekarang Jooheon sudah melarikan diri dari pelukan Minhyuk yang terlalu erat. Sekarang, yang bisa Jooheon lakukan adalah pasrah.

"Iya _udah_ , iya."

Dan, tepat sebelum bel berdering, Minhyuk meninggalkan kecupan manis di pipi Jooheon. Membuat beberapa anak perempuan di kantin itu memekik gemas pada Jooheon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.THE END.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: YUP, GUA NGELIAT VIDEO PENDEK YANG MEMPERLIHATKAN BETAPA CUTE-NYA SEORANG MINHYUK YANG GELENDOTAN SAMA JOOHEON SAMBIL NYUBITIN PIPINYA. LALU TERBAYANG FF INI DAN VOILA! JADI DEH CERITA TAMBAHANNYA. NGGA TAU TAPI GUA GA KUAT NGELIAT INTERAKSI MINHYUK ITU YANG SANGAT MOMMY-ABLE DAN HARUS DIJADIKAN FF KALAU NGGA ALURNYA BAKAL NGEHANTUIN GUA SELAMA GUA TIDUR /LEBAY/ OKE, MASIH DALAM TAHAP MELANJUTKAN FF ONE HOPE, DOAKAN SAJA AGAR JADINYA TIDAK TERLALU PANJANG KARENA GUA NGETIK UDAH 16.2K UNTUK FF ONE HOPE. SEKIAN.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, THIS IS NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
